


I think I like you

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive ex boyfriend, Dorm mate Au, M/M, Tom is in denial about his feelings, Tom kicks ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Harry and Tom share a dorm room and have a peaceful co-existence. When Harry get's a mysterious phone call, all of that is ruined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi! So my prompt is Tom/Harry, with Tom & Harry being forced to share a dormitory while at Uni, and peacefully coexisting with some unresolved sexual tension. Tom is all "denial denial denial" until Harry's horrible boyfriend pops back into the picture and makes Tom go all "uh oh spaghetti-o, guess I *do* like Harry".

Life in the dorm was both peaceful and full of excruciating frustration. There could only be so many times they stared at each other while the other was changing clothes before they realized their unspoken attraction to one another.

For Harry, it was easy to admit it to himself. Tom was senselessly handsome, smart and charming. Tom could make Harry smile even when he felt like the sun wouldn’t shine in the morning. Even when he forced Harry to study instead of playing online games with his best friend Ron, he still found him to be wonderful.

 There had been a morning where Harry had, for one, woken up early. He was blessed to see Tom walk out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. The shock of what he had seen kept him so still that Tom did not realize he was awake until he had gotten completely dressed, none wiser that Harry had been watching with wide eyes the entire time.

However, Tom was in complete denial of his feelings. He decided that his “attraction” to his roommate was chalked up to him sharing close quarters with him for so long. When he hid Harry’s t-shirts under his bed and left out only his tank tops it was for his own health. It got rather hot in the dormitory after all and it wouldn’t do for him to get sick.

When he sat close to Harry on his own bed, it was because Harry’s was always messy and he can sit wherever he like on his own bed damn it. Besides, it wasn’t like there was anywhere else to sit in the room. Someone had mysteriously stolen their only chair. Tom made sure of it.

They never pushed their strange feelings for one another, and that left them in a strange state of purgatory. They both had obvious attractions to one another, even though one of them denied them, but they didn’t want to make life in their dormitory awkward or uncomfortable. And, if some days their looks lingered a little too long, or their hands brushed each other for only a moment, neither one of them said anything about it.

One dreadful morning, Harry’s phone went off. Normally, this would not have been an odd occurrence except it was a different ringtone that the one Harry usually had and for some reason it made the color drain from his face.

“Something wrong?” Tom asked while doing homework on his bed.

Harry didn’t answer Tom, but shakily picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

“Hello,” Harry said with a dry voice. “No, I can’t. I’m busy right now…No, I have school…How did you-…Yes…Okay…No, that’s fine…Okay…I-I miss you, too…” Harry turned his head away from Tom, so he couldn’t see the tear’s falling down his cheeks. “Alright, see you then.” He hung up the phone and placed it down on the pillow next to him.

“What happened?” Tom asked, sitting up straighter.

“N-Nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Harry stammered.

“It didn’t sound like nothing.” Tom pointed out.

“Well it was, okay? So, leave it,” Harry snapped.

Tom looked at him in shock. Harry was always pleasant, and happy around him. This was the first time he had shown any amount of negative emotion in his presence. Harry looked like he wanted to say something else, instead he just grabbed his phone again and said shakily. “I just need to be alone right now,” and walked out of their shared dorm.

For the rest of the week, Harry acted completely different than Tom was used to. They had no lingering looks, no long talks on his bed, and no almost hand touches that he realized he desperately wanted.

Twice, late at night when Tom was supposed to be sleeping, he could hear quiet sobs coming from Harry’s side of the room. He wanted to comfort Harry, something that was completely unlike him. If it were anyone else he would have told him to shut up, but it wasn’t anyone else. It was the boy who had shared the dorm with him all semester and whom he couldn’t seem to get out of his head.

Saturday morning arrived and from the events that followed, the bright sun streaming through the windows seemed out of place.

Early that morning, Tom found Harry already out of bed and cleaning his side of the room so that it was spotless. Usually, Harry made no effort to tidy up his side of the room, and with the intensity of his cleaning it was rather unsettling. Tom did nothing but watch, not understanding the reasoning behind his roommate’s actions.

A loud knock at the door made Harry jump and drop the book he was trying to put away. He stared at the door a moment like a deer caught in headlights before the loud knock came again, more insistent this time. Harry rushed to answer the door, and to Tom’s disappointment, he could not see the stranger’s face.

“Took you long enough,” Tom heard the stranger say. “What the hell were you doing?”

“I was just tidying up,” Harry said honestly a slight, almost hidden tremor in his voice. “Sorry, would you like to talk outside?”

“You’re not going to invite me in? That’s not very polite,” the stranger accused and Harry flinched.

“Well, my roommate’s in here and I thought you would want this to be private…” Harry tried.

“Fine,” the stranger scoffed, and Harry walked out with him and shut the door behind him.

Tom, who was ever curious, immediately jumped out of bed and pressed his ear to the door. He could hear their voices clear as day through the thin wood.

“Why haven’t you called me,” the stranger started angrily. “What could be so important that you haven’t taken the time to dial my number?”

“We broke up…” Harry replied meekly.

“So?” The stranger snapped. “You think anyone here actually gives a shit about you or what you have to say? They could give a rat’s ass about you!”

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” Harry replied.

“You’re damn right I am, now let’s go. We are getting the fuck out of this shit hole. You don’t need to be here anyway,” The stranger demanded of him.

“No, I don’t want to leave. I like it here,” Harry replied with clear fear in his voice.

“What the hell did you just say to me? Weren’t you listening you little shit? They don’t care about you here, no one wants you here.” The stranger’s voice was getting louder, close to shouting.

“No,” Harry’s voice wavered.

“No? You’re telling me, No? After all I have done for you, you ungrateful little bastard.” Tom could hear the clear sounds of a hard slap and Harry shouting out in pain and falling to the floor.

It all made sense to Tom now. The strange way Harry had been acting, the crying in the middle of the night… He wanted to hit himself for not figuring it out sooner. He wanted to hit himself for not _doing_ anything about it sooner.

Tom slammed the door open with as much force as he could. What he saw made his blood boil.

The stranger, with light brown hair and who was clearly stronger than him, stood over Harry with his fist raised ready to strike again. Harry, was on the floor holding hand to his cheek and staring at Tom mortified.

“Tom, go back inside,” Harry begged. “You don’t want to get involved.”

“Yeah, beat it. This doesn’t concern you,” The stranger sneered.

Instead of answering with words, Tom answered with actions.

Growing up in an orphanage left many opportunities for children of all kids to pass through. Some were smaller than Tom, but many were bigger and taller. Some who liked to bully the ones they thought were smaller and weaker than them. It didn’t take Tom long to learn how defend himself against these types.

Tom slammed into the stranger, pressing him up against the wall. Before the other had a chance to react, Tom kicked him in the groin and punched him in his eye with all of his strength. The pain of it made him fall to the floor. “Yes it does concern me. He told you that he didn’t want to go with you, dumbass. Or did you not hear him?”

The stranger tried to get back up but Tom kicked him in the face, breaking his nose, and spilling blood on the white tiled floor. “Now I think you should leave. Harry and I have some school work to get done you uneducated fuck, and I don’t think he wants you bothering him,” Tom sneered. “If I see you still out here in the next minute, I will call the campus police and have them escort you out.”

Gently, Tom helped up a shocked Harry into their dorm room and slammed the door behind him. Harry sat on his now clean bed, still holding his cheek.

“Let me see,” Tom told him softly. Harry did not remove his hand, so Tom gently guided it away for him. “That is going to need some ice.”

“Why did you do that?” Harry asked, not looking at him. “He could have hurt you.”

“Not as badly as he hurt you,” Tom told him. “And besides,” Tom placed a soft kiss on the growing bruise on Harry’s cheek which immediately began to turn pink. “I _do_ care about you, no matter what that asshole says. You have lots of friends here, don’t let him scare you into thinking different.”

Harry felt a soft smile form on his face.

“Come on, let’s get you some ice for that before it gets worse.” Tom took Harry’s hand in his, and walked out of their dorm room. The stranger was no where in sight but that didn’t matter at the moment to Harry. He had someone who was willing to protect him and to hold his hand to keep away the fear.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a prompt, find me on Tumblr!  
> Bigjellymonster.tumblr.com


End file.
